This invention relates to a thermal storage brick for use with thermal storage heaters.
Electric thermal storage heaters convert electricity into heat during off-peak hours and store that heat in specially-designed, high-density bricks capable of storing vast amounts of heat for extended periods of time. During the day, as a room thermostat calls for heat, small fans in the heater circulate the stored heat evenly and quietly throughout a room. Electric thermal storage heaters provide clean, quiet, odorless and very efficient electric heat at rates 40% to 60% lower than usual on-peak rates. One type of such an electric thermal storage heater is manufactured by Steffes ETS, Inc., Post Office Box 327, Dickinson, N.Dak. 58601.
The design of an electric thermal storage heater involves several important factors. One factor is that the unit must be slim while having high heat storage capacity therefore requiring that the bricks utilized therein have the proper density-specific heat combination to yield the most heat storage per cubic foot. Another important factor is that the material utilized in the brick must be capable of withstanding temperatures of at least 1400.degree. F. through repeated thermal cycling temperatures normally between 200.degree. F. and 1400.degree. F. Still another important factor is that the brick must withstand the constant cycling without deterioration of the brick. Yet another important factor is that the brick must be economical of manufacture.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved heat storage brick for use with electric thermal storage heaters.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a heat storage brick which is able to provide the maximum heat density while yet being capable of withstanding 1400.degree. F. through repeated thermal cycling between 200.degree. F. and 1400.degree. F.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thermal storage brick which is economical of manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thermal storage brick which has an improved increase in heat density as compared to previous thermal storage bricks.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thermal storage brick which is comprised of particular ingredients to simplify the manufacture of the same.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thermal storage brick which is durable.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.